Komoreb
by laughtillyourstomachhurts
Summary: Three certain siblings were all looking for an adventure that suddenly came in the form of airplane tickets. Join Takara, Akira, and Kasumi as they explore Japan and find things they never would've if they stayed in America. An AominexOC, KisexOC, and MidorimaxOC fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Lift-Off

Hello :)

So, this is actually my first time writing a Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction and yes, I am EXCITED! I actually finished it already, the anime, but there's an upcoming season if my sources are correct, but I couldn't just wait. I wanted more of it! So, here I am, trying to convey my feelings about it, so that my mind may be replenished again by the wonderful images of the anime I had just watched.

P.S. Sorry if some of the KnB characters seem OOC :/

Please enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter One

The quiet bustle of the airport left a vibrating hum in the sisters' ears. People were crossing from left to right, each minding their own business and walking with a destination in mind. The eldest's eyes seemed to dart back and forth on the large signs hanging above them as she led her sisters deeper and deeper into the multitude of people. The eldest seemed to be having a tough time in finding the plane that they were supposed to go on, but she didn't exactly voice out her thoughts.

The youngest cursed silently to herself as she was bumped aside by a nearly running, panicking businessman. She wanted to strangle the life out of him, since he left without stopping and just hurried to his destination, but she bit her tongue and restrained herself. She exhaled harshly and clenched her fist as she imagined beating the man to a pulp. She narrowed her eyes in the direction where the man had left, but let it go when her other sister had gestured for her to hurry up. And she wasted no time in doing so.

The middle sister rolled her eyes at her little sister's antics. She clicked her tongue in disappointment since her sister had already been distracted from the main task at hand. But then, she wondered what it would be like when they first step onto The Land of the Rising Sun and if you didn't know what that meant, she was referring to Japan. When she had first presented the idea to her sisters, it kinda appeared to be stupid and irrational, but when she saw the twinkle in the eyes of her youngest sister and the small quirk of her eldest sister's mouth, she knew that they would give in. It had been hardest to convince her eldest sister, because she was studying in a top university and she just couldn't leave. She had to beg her sister to see if there was any exchange program that would let her study in Japan and sure enough, there was.

And although, they had a Café business in America and it was pretty successful, they knew that it was time to hand over the business to someone else for awhile to go chase their dreams. They left their cousin in-charge until they got back, so they could breathe easily knowing that all their hard work and frustration would be in safe hands.

The three sisters walked into a big, grey-painted hallway which opened up to the entrances for the planes. The eldest exhaled a breath of relief as she saw the sign above the entrance which said the name of the plane that they were supposed to board.

She breathed out, "Okay. One of us is in a completely different seat, since per row there are only two seats. Who wants it?" She eyed their reactions warily and carefully.

She slightly cringed at the sight of her two sisters, imagining what will happen.

" _Most likely, a lot of arguing and fighting."_ She mused with a little smile.

"Can I have it?" The youngest said quickly, eagerly raising her hand as if she was in class. Her eyes were big and twinkling like a child's. The youngest had always wanted a sense of independence and freedom from the roaming, hawk-like eyes of her sisters. Though, most of the time, those eyes were often the ones who get her out of tight situations.

The eldest looked at her other sister who didn't say a word, but just stared back at her and finally she spoke in a kinda grumpy manner, "What? Is it bad that I want you as a seatmate rather than someone else?" The second eldest raised an eyebrow as if she dared her sister to say something about it, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips and lightness in her tone.

The eldest was touched at her sister's words, but ignored her sister's eyebrow that was raised at her. She had always been a sort of idol in her sisters' eyes, the youngest included, but she can never get used to their never-ending and unwavering affection towards her. Therefore, she had always strived to be not only better, but the best. And because of that, she had pushed her way to the top, even if she already was in the best university in the whole country.

"Okay then." She smiled gently and lovingly towards her dear sisters, "Let's go!"

And with that, they hurried off to the plane that would take them to an adventure that has been waiting to be unfolded.

Hello again :)

What'd you think? I know that this chapter was kinda boring and all, since the KnB characters aren't here yet, but I'd love to know what you think about this whole chapter :D

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Hey :)

Hope you enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Two

The youngest stood for a moment in the plane's opening and inhaled the slightly cold air. She lingered there for awhile, seeing that she was the only passenger left on the plane. She didn't expect to be here so fast, but at the same time, she couldn't wait for the plane to land. She smiled brightly at everything and nothing, expressing that she was truly happy in the country she had loved ever since she was ten. It seemed as though she was stuck in a happy, translucent trance.

"Oi, Kasumi! Come down. Our ride's here." My eldest sister said nonchalantly in English.

My other sister sighed, "Takara, remember that we're in Japan now. You can't just throw your English around, confusing other people. You might as well speak Japanese since you know how." She said in Japanese. And sure enough, the employees were whispering amongst themselves, picking who would be the best one to accommodate them, but sighed in relief when they heard the other sister talk.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a second." Kasumi grumbled in annoyance, since her process of thinking was cut off by the voice of her loud sister. She always hated it when people rushed her, especially when she was thinking deeply.

She jumped on the stairs and skipped her way down with her bag. She had everything in there; notebooks, pens, lip balm, and other necessities. She always packed like she was going on a roadtrip even if she was just gonna go out with her friends.

Takara's mouth was pressed into a thin line, "Before we leave, have you gotten your phones?"

"Yes." Was the initial reply that came from their lips.

The list went on and on, until they made sure they all had their stuff and that's when they had left the airport. The ride to the house that they're gonna live in was uneventful and surprisingly quiet. No doubt it was because they all were exhausted from the flight.

The taxi stopped at a normal-looking house. The walls were a snowy white and the roof was a very dark blue. It was large in Kasumi's opinion, but she didn't mind having extra space. Actually, she _needed_ the extra space for being alone and merely, breathing.

They went out and started to walk towards the house.

"Hey, Akira…" Takara said, waiting for the second eldest to reply.

"Yeah?" Akira glanced at her once, but continued to already unlock the door, since she walked faster than the two of them.

"Are you sure this is the house we bought?" Takara looked at her skeptically, "It looks nice and all, but the price was pretty cheap."

"Yeah, I got a deal actually." Akira bit her lip and smiled in triumph when she heard the familiar click of the lock.

They stepped inside, but not before taking off their shoes, because Kasumi reminded them that it was natural in Japan to do that.

Once they were all inside, there was an eerie silence that choked the whole house. It was like, for a lack of better expression, the calm before the storm. The first one to break it was Takara, who raced for the staircase determined to have the best room in the house.

The remaining sisters were shocked and stunned by the sudden movement of their eldest sister who was desperate to have the best room. A lot of angry expressions and curses were echoed into the air.

Kasumi was second. She sprinted in front of Akira to block her and shock her with her sudden movements. Once she was up the stairs, she heard Akira's thundering footsteps following her. The loud noise threatened Kasumi to admit defeat, but she wasn't going to back down.

She scanned all the rooms, cursing when she saw that Takara had already claimed the best room. She heard an evil laugh boom behind her, no doubt it was from Takara.

 _"Whatever. I'll get the second best room then."_ She grinned when she finally found it. She sighed dreamily when she saw that it was at the back of the house. Honestly, she thought it was perfect. And she even had her own bathroom that had a bathtub and a shower.

She could hear Akira's whines when she saw that all the best rooms were taken. But she, nonetheless, picked the third best room in the house. Overall, there were five bedrooms.

Kasumi instantly went down the stairs, picked up her stuff, and went back up. She decided to go to sleep, since she already had school the next week.

 _"Just a little nap…"_ She yawned and immediately fell asleep, along with her other sisters who were already asleep as well.

What'd you think? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Fifteen

Hey ^^

Please enjoy! :D

This is where my P.O.V. will be changing :) Hope you don't mind. Also when they're all together, the P.O.V. is gonna be in third person.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Three

Kasumi's P.O.V.

I woke up with the song already stuck in my head. I exhaled deeply, frowning at the irony of the situation. It was 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift and sure enough, it was my first day in high school which gave me the jitters. I rolled my eyes at my own subconscious' choice of theme song and went to dress for the day.

I rolled out of bed and landed with a soft thud on the rugged floor. I stretched and yawned like a cat but the white sheets still stuck to me, so I unrolled myself from them and slowly sat up. I closed my eyes and let them rest for just a bit before reopening them again.

I gave a little smile when I saw my uniform. It was the usual, of course; short skirt and sailor-looking blouse. I was internally rejoicing, because I've always wanted to wear one without being judged by the public eye and today, I could do just that.

I opened the curtains and hissed because of the light that was entering my room.

I scowled, _"I absolutely dislike the sun."_

I dislike it, because it's too bright and hot when it's around and I don't like it when it's hot and bright. But I left the curtains open anyway.

I went in my bathroom and got ready for the day. I instantly shivered, not yet used to the cold weather Japan has to offer, so I waited for the water to turn slightly hot before I went in the shower. After that, I entered my room with just a towel on, because I forgot my uniform. I swear, sometimes, my memory is just messing with me.

I jumped in surprise when I heard someone clearing their throat.

I whipped my head around to see a tall, muscular guy looking out a window. He looked like he had only woken up; his hair was kinda tousled and bedhead-ish. And he had on a smirk that could stop your heart instantly. He was tan and had navy blue hair, also his eyes are kinda the same color. In short, he was kinda hot, but I'm not putting my guard down.

" _That man is fine… Like tall, dark, and handsome fine…"_ A voice declared in my head. I blushed at the sudden statement. I internally sighed at myself. Sometimes, my head is just boy-crazy.

We kinda had a staring contest, well, more like I glared at him while blankly stared at me, but I hurriedly backed down and stared at my feet.

While I wrapped my towel tightly around my chest, looking very uncomfortable, and not to mention turning red, I said, "Well, if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna close the curtains now." I said politely, yet there was an underlying tone of irritation.

I panicked in my head, but I remained a calm expression while saying that. I immediately closed the curtains before releasing a breath. I hadn't even thought that there was a window near mine. I heard a sigh of disappointment on the other side; I couldn't resist but slightly glare at the direction of the guy's window.

Muttering death threats directed at the guy, I snatched my bag onto my shoulder and headed downstairs. I never bumped into anyone, but then I remembered that Takara didn't have classes until later today and Akira woke up early to speak to her school's principal. So I made toast and put it in between my teeth before heading out.

Munching on my toast, I ran a hand through my colored curls, wondering if my hair looked presentable enough, since my hair was dyed at first with a dark blue, but then became light blue at the end. It was kinda like an ombre and it's also kinda like mermaid hair which I take pride in. I ran down and closed our small gate to walk to my school. It wasn't that far really, I just had to take a train and walk a few blocks. Then I saw someone who was wearing a similar school uniform as me, kinda, it was a guy nonetheless. There was something really familiar about him though. I just can't put my finger on it.

I was feeling really awkward, because he might notice that we go to the same school and introduce himself to me, so I just stared at my feet while walking.

"Oi, you." I cringed at the rudeness of his tone.

I snapped my head up to see that it was the guy from before and I pointed at him, "You're the perverted guy beside my house!"

His eyes twitched at my sudden accusation, "Wasn't my fault you left the curtains open."

I pursed my lips, irritated that he had got me there, "Well, I'm sorry." I breathed, "Let's start over." I smiled, still irritated anyway.

He lifted his eyebrow at the sudden mood change, "Whatever."

I was like that though. One minute, I'm so nice and then the next, you'd see me glaring at you or vice versa.

"I'm Garcia Kasumi, as you can see I'm not from Japan. I actually came from America." I slightly bowed.

"Tch. Aomine Daiki." Was what he said.

I was surprised by the coldness of the guy. I've never really met a guy a like him before.

"Are you gonna just stand there and stare into space or are you gonna walk?" Aomine retorted which made me roll my eyes at him.

I sped up to meet his pace and walk beside him. I kept sneaking glances at him while trying to figure him out. He was weird that's for sure. And a pervert too. My eyes slightly twitched because of that thought, remembering the incident from earlier.

We went to the subway and into a train that's on the way to school. I immediately grabbed the pole that was closest to the exit and Aomine grabbed the same one. It was kinda awkward, since there were a lot of people so Aomine was just right behind me. I tried to not look uncomfortable, because of the proximity and because he might see me and think that I'm constipated. But then the train suddenly stopped and it made me lose my footing. Before my face got the chance to fist bump the ground, an arm that was suddenly wrapped around my waist saved me. I squeaked at the sudden movement and jumped, because it was my tickle spot.

"Tch. It's just me." I heard Aomine's deep, hoarse voice which made me relax, since it was better than a person that I didn't know.

"Um, thank you." I lowered my head and bit my lip, while looking outside.

His arm was still around my waist, but I guess that's because he didn't want me to fall over again. I think. At least, that's what I thought.

The train then lurched forward, which caused me to lose my footing again. I know. I'm a clumsy person. And besides, I didn't know that trains were this fast in Japan. But then, I heard Aomine 'tch' and just like that we were as close as we can be, because he tightened his arm on me. Most likely because he didn't want to have a flattened pancake'd' classmate on the floor of the train.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we exited the train and Aomine loosened his hold on me.

Aomine finally stopped in front of a school gate that had the name on a silver metal plate at the front; Touou Academy. And me, being the clumsy and daydreaming person that I am didn't realize that he stopped, so I bumped into him. But before my face had the chance to high five the ground, Aomine grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him so that I could steady myself.

I blushed, because of the close proximity. But slowly and politely, I pushed away with a 'sorry' on my lips. He just replied with a 'whatever' echoing from his lips.

"Dai-chan!" I heard a very girly voice call out. A confused frown etched on my face when I saw a busty pink-haired girl run towards us with the biggest smile and chest I've ever seen.

She stopped and greeted Aomine like they knew each other before. After all the chit chat, she finally noticed me hiding beside his tall stature.

"Hello." She smiled brightly, "I didn't see you there. My name's Momoi Satsuki. I'm Dai-chan's childhood friend!"

Her whole demeanor was as bright as the sun and it kinda irritated me actually. I don't like people who are loud in the morning.

"Hello." I slightly bowed, not showing the thoughts that I was currently thinking, "I'm Garcia Kasumi. Nice to meet you." I greeted her with a small smile.

"Hey." Aomine said with a lazy slur, "Don't rub off your unnecessary talkative trait on her, alright?"

"EH?!" Momoi was shocked and obviously offended at his remark. I smiled at Momoi's reaction.

They continued to banter while my eyes roamed around the campus. There weren't many students outside, since probably all of them were in their respective classrooms already.

"Um, excuse me." They paused and averted their attention to me, "I still need to get my schedule and other academic things from the office. Would you like to come with me?"

To be honest, I didn't expect them both to say yes. Maybe Momoi-san, but not Aomine-kun. Also, I'm not usually this polite and timid. I'm really cheerful and kinda loud, but not as much as Momoi-san. Me being polite is just my mechanism whenever I'm new to something.

There were only five minutes left before the bell rang, so we hurried along the hallways to find the main office. Once we stood there at the entrance, I said, "Wait here. I'll just be a minute." I flashed them a smile and went inside.

I instantly saw the secretary behind the table, so I said my name and asked for my schedule which was immediately given to me. I was about to head out and go to my class, but was stopped by the secretary.

"Congratulations on your scholarship, young lady." She seemed to be very proud and honored.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say at times like these, before whispering, "Thanks." I returned her smile.

The truth was that I couldn't go with them to Japan unless I'd gained a scholarship in one of the schools here. I got an academic scholarship here which was pretty impressive, I guess. The only difference was my eldest sister was in the sister university of Akira's school which was a high school if that even makes any sense. I was the only one in a different school, I suppose. But I guess I secretly wanted to be away from them.

I went out and gave them a thumbs-up signaling that I was okay and ready to go. I read the name of my class and it read _2-A_.

"Um, what class are you guys in?" I asked when we started walking down the hall. They both looked at me and before Aomine got to talk, Momoi already beat him to it.

"I'm 1-B and Dai-chan's 2-A. Why?" She held an excited glint in her eye when she asked, "What class are you in Mi-chan?"

I didn't mind the nickname she gave me, "It's actually the same as Aomine-kun." I tried to not sound affected.

She quickly deflated, "Oh. I thought I was finally gonna have a friend that I know in class."

I frowned at her sadness and had an idea, "Well, I'm pretty sure the classrooms aren't far from each other. Do you think you wanna have lunch together instead?"

"Really? Okay!" She grinned to me and hugged me. I was instantly crushed by the muscle power of this girl or maybe it was because she had a big bust, I can't remember. But all I knew was I couldn't breathe.

"Satsuki, stop. You're killing her." Aomine nonchalantly commented. When she was done, my legs collapsed below me as I pulled myself together to breathe.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Mi-chan!" Momoi was instantly by my side, looking at me with worried eyes.

I nodded, but put a hand to my heart to even out my breathing. It felt like I was breathing nothing. I mean I can breathe, but it felt like it was all in vain. It was like there was no oxygen in my lungs no matter how deeply I tried to breathe.

If you're wondering why I'm acting like this, it's because I have a problem with my lungs or something. It was something that didn't bother me often, so I didn't mind it. I actually forgot about it until now.

I heard Aomine 'tch', "Satsuki, why don't you go to your class. You're gonna be late."

Momoi threw another worried glance at me, but I smiled at her reassuringly. So she dashed off and ran to her classroom without a second thought.

I managed to calm down, but I was still having trouble breathing when Aomine was suddenly in my line of vision. He stared at me as if he was trying to search for something, while I stared back not knowing what he was thinking behind those glaring dark blue eyes of his.

He sighed and suddenly picked me up in his arms. My eyes were bulging out of their sockets as I tried to review what had happened.

"Um," I started and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He stared at me in irritation with his eyes slightly squinted, "What does it look like?"

I kept quiet after that, feeling stupid that I'd ask the wrong question. I was supposed to ask why he was doing this. I scolded myself for talking without thinking about it first. Slowly, I relaxed in his arms and let him carry me to our classroom. I suppose I'll just let him have his way once, since I was too tired to argue. But to be honest, I liked being in his arms, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Hello :) What'd you think?


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing Me

Hello :)

Please enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Four

I wasn't really fond of me being foreign, since there was a natural tendency of being stared at more than usual. But I don't exactly mind… sometimes. I don't like it when people do it too much though, it's uncomfortable.

So when we were outside the classroom door, he set me down and slid the door quickly which resulted in a noisy bang. I flinched at the sound and quietly stared at him. He just ignored me and sat at a table beside a window. I narrowed my eyes at him, _"_ _ **I**_ _wanted to sit by the window."_

I sighed and just settled for the seat in front of him, since it was pretty much by the same window. Okay, I know what you're thinking, but maybe not, it's not like I'm being clingy and all. The thing is, there were only two windows. The first one was at the near front of the class and I wasn't really fond of sitting there, so I settled for the one where it was at the middle which was in front of Aomine. Basically, I had no choice. Insert careless shrug here.

"Kasumi," I was fixing my school stuff when I heard Aomine whisper. Surprised, I turned around to see him resting his head on his arms. He yawned when I turned around which caused me to yawn as well. Stupid uncontrollable yawning.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him, while covering my mouth, because I was yawning as well.

"You like me, don't you?" His lips turned into a taunting grin.

And with that, I slowly became a tomato and died. The end.

Just kidding. Obviously, my misery didn't end there.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. I mean who in their right mind would ask you that type of question?

 _"An arrogant bastard that's who."_ A voice whispered in my head.

"What kind of question is that?" I whispered harshly back at him while trying to pull off a straight face, but it was hard since I wanted to laugh at the stupid question for some reason.

"You aren't denying it." He shrugged at me.

"Well, I didn't confirm it either." I replied with a glare. Okay, this guy is officially pissing me off.

"I should be asking you that." I snickered behind my hand just to irritate him.

 _"Why are we even talking about this?"_ My eye silently twitched, _"I mean I know this guy's hot and all, but seriously?"_

"Pft… Please I don't like girls who open the curtains when they just got out of the bathroom." His voice a deep and low slur coming from his mouth.

"Whatever." I got immediately bored at the current topic and stuck my tongue out at him. I faced the front of the class with my eyes narrowed and my arms crossed.

"Hey-" But before he could say anything else, the teacher walked into the classroom and homeroom began.

I sighed in relief and began to copy the instructions, as well as the schedule for this week after the teacher wrote it on the board. I heard an irritated sigh behind me which was no doubt from Aomine, but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, class, you will have three free periods to choose your own club downstairs. As you can see outside the window, there are booths for each club. And the free period starts now. Dismissed." I gawked at the teacher. I couldn't believe he gave us three free periods just to pick our own club! But then again, there were a lot of first years here, so it's gonna be all crowded and slow.

I sat up from my seat and glanced at Aomine, wondering if he was just gonna sleep on his desk or what. He slowly moved his head up and looked at me blankly, "Aren't you gonna join any club?"

His answer was to stand up and slowly walk to the doors of our classroom. Awkward.

"Are you coming or what?" He said with an annoyed tone while looking back at me.

I quickly hurried up to his pace and left the classroom. While we were walking down the stairs, I wasn't surprised when I saw a pink haired girl who looked like she was looking for someone. Probably Aomine and me.

"Momoi-san! We're here." I kinda shouted and waved at her. She looked up, until she finally found us. She waved back and ran towards us.

"Mi-chan!" She greeted me with a hug, it wasn't too tight though, and "Dai-chan!" she smiled at him.

"Tch. Keep your voice down." Aomine replied with that deep, lazy voice of his, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Momoi frowned at her long-known friend, "You always say that, Dai-chan!"

"'Cause you don't listen to me." He glared at her, but apparently she wasn't too affected by it. She must've had practice.

I quietly smiled at their petty argument, "What are you smiling about?" Aomine demanded as he looked at me with glaring eyes.

I waved my hand, quickly dismissing his question, "Nothing."

"Let's just pick a club, okay?" Momoi changed the subject quickly with a grin plastered on her face.

I quickly nodded as we stepped out to the courtyard or front yard of the school, whatever they call it. It was loitered with different colored booths and decorations. There were already a lot of students lining up for the club they want to go in.

"Hey, Dai-chan! Can you see where the basketball club is?" Momoi asked with curiosity and excitement. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." And with that, he led the way, until we were at a simple-looking booth. It was just a long table with cloth on it. A dude with glasses smiled at us, I thought it was eerie, to be honest with you.

"Would you like to join our basketball club?" He said with a flyer in his hand.

I just stared at him, but apparently Aomine wanted to join, because he snatched the flyer out of his hands and grabbed a form from the table.

"Hey, Mi-chan." Momoi whispered to me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Um, yes?"

"Wanna be managers of the basketball club?" She seemed excited, because there was a glint in her eyes. I couldn't say no, honestly. And I've watched basketball games before, so I knew the drill.

"Uh, sure..?" After I said that, she began to jump up and down excitedly and asked the dude with the glasses if there are any spots available for two managers on the team.

"The more, the merrier, right?" I silently scoffed at his corny statement, but I brightened up a little bit, since I had an extra-curricular activity that could add up to my grade. I know. I'm such a nerd.

But before we left, there was an older guy who talked to us, "So you're the ones who applied?" He coughed afterwards, "Oh, sorry. I'm Harasawa Katusnori, the coach of the basketball team."

He looked a little too handsome for a coach which kinda startled me. I stared at him, while Momoi introduced us all. I was lucky that she was there; I'm not really fond of introducing myself to other people.

"Hmm… Okay then. Welcome to Touou Academy." He smiled at us. He was pretty weird, if you asked me. Or maybe I just deem everyone weird.

I stayed quiet the whole time, since we just looked around and didn't really apply for anything else. The bell rang, trying to signal us that there were only five minutes left before break. I was surprised that the time had run out that fast.

"Oi, Kasumi!" Aomine shook me by the shoulders which made me widen my eyes.

I glared at him in annoyance, "What?!"

"Satsuki was asking if you wanted to eat lunch on the roof." He let go of my shoulders with a light shove. He looked away as if he couldn't look me in the eye and was embarrassed.

I was surprised by the sudden shove and unintentionally took a step backwards. His face immediately distorted into a frown.

"Oh," My eyes widened and forced my attention away from Aomine to Momoi, "Uh, sure." I smiled at Momoi and she returned it almost immediately.

Hello ^^

What'd you think?


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch Date

Hello :)

Please enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Five

We went upstairs to our separate classrooms to get our lunch boxes. I pursed my lips when I remembered that I had actually promised Momoi-san that we can have lunch together but shrugged it off eventually. It wasn't that much of a big deal really.

I slid open our classroom door and went in. I glided through the tables until I stop at mine that was by the window. I pulled down my skirt and checked the whole classroom if anyone was there and I immediately bent over to pick up my lunchbox I prepared last night. Once I grabbed it, I twirled around to go to the rooftop of the school where Momoi was probably already waiting, but squeaked when I saw Aomine was right behind me. He leaned closer and trapped me in between my desk and him. I tried to talk, but I probably just looked like a gaping fish, because no voice came out. As you can tell, I do that a lot.

I could smell his cologne and feel his body heat that was how close he was to me. I recognized his perfume as man perfume, as I would say. I would always scrunch my nose, because I didn't like the smell. But somehow, him wearing it made me want to smell it more. Ugh, that sounded weird.

 _"Holy macaroni on a drunken donkey."_ I was pretty sure my whole face and ears were red, but I was pretty tan so it wasn't that noticeable.

Then he reached for something that was behind me, I think. And when he was reaching for it, his face became incredibly close to mine and then to my neck. Like if I suddenly twitched, his lips would find his way to my skin.

" _GAHD. This is killing me."_ I pressed my lips into a thin line as I tried to not move. I looked up at the ceiling, waiting for him to grab the thing he was trying to grab already.

And he quickly turned around and was suddenly already by the classroom door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on." He grunted and went ahead as if nothing happened. I blushed even harder and tried to gain my bearings, _"Get it together!"_ I screamed at myself in my head with a determined look on my face. I slapped my face with both of my hands.

I immediately started after him. Once I was beside him, already going to the rooftop, I stared at the ground. But something in his hands caught my attention; a gravure idol magazine or as I'd like to call it, porn.

I silently fumed that that was the thing he grabbed from earlier. I mean was it really necessary to do that while grabbing the magazine. I held my composure and just ignored the irritating feeling that was starting to brew beneath my skin.

We were both silent on the way to the rooftop. Aomine pushed the metal thingy on the door and we were suddenly slapped by a strong gust of wind. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my face by the greeting.

"Wow." I opened my eyes and said unenthusiastically. I patted my hair slightly, feeling that it was gonna fly in every direction that was invented by mankind.

I faced Aomine and saw that he was watching me with a teasing smirk. My eyes turned into saucers and fixed my hair more, feeling slightly insecure. I mean was there something on my face or something? He dropped his smirk almost immediately.

We stared at each other for a little while.

"Mi-chan! Dai-chan!" I heard Momoi somewhat shout, but it felt like I was underwater. I ignored her and still stared at Aomine. I tried searching his face for something I can't exactly put my mind on. He slightly frowned at me and faced in the direction where Momoi was.

"Sheesh. We knew you were already here. Just shut up, will ya?" He retorted with a groan while he leaned his head back a little and put his hands in his pockets. He went ahead onto the rooftop and Momoi stepped aside to let him in. Momoi smiled at me and reached her hand out to me as a welcoming gesture. I grabbed it and skipped onto the rooftop. Though once I did, the wind made my hair go a little crazy.

"Is it always this windy here in Japan?" I breathed out when the winds became much calmer and patted my hair slightly while roaming the rooftop.

Momoi laughed at the statement, "Quite."

" _Well, that was a vague answer."_ I just sent her a pretty smile and sat down at the corner of the rooftop while she followed behind me.

While I ate, I asked her, "Wait, where's Aomine-kun?" I sent her a questioning glance, since he disappeared without us or at least me knowing.

"Ah. He's probably over there." She pointed above the entrance of the rooftop that had a ladder beside the door and sure enough there he was. He was laid down with his back on the floor and it looked like he was reading that porn magazine he snatched earlier.

" _Sheesh. He's such a guy."_ I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance.

While my annoyance was silently going off from my body in waves, Aomine noticed that I was staring at him. He painstakingly smirked at me. It made my whole body twitch in irritation like who does he think he is. Although, I unconsciously knew that a part of me died inside. I sighed at my boy-crazy self.

I just glared at him and looked away. I noticed that Momoi had seen the whole exchange and had obviously wanted to ask me a question.

"So when did you get to meet Dai-chan?" Momoi tilted her head in a questioning manner.

I instantly blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Um, you see…" I told her the whole embarrassing incident about the window and all, since I already trusted her well enough to tell her this.

Momoi laughed at the whole ordeal and waved both of her hands, "I don't mean to sound offensive or laugh."

I quietly laughed along with her, "It's fine. No worries."

We both continued eating and this time, I asked her a question, "So how do you know Aomine-kun?"

A nostalgic look came upon her face, "Ah, actually, we're childhood friends. We lived in the same neighborhood ever since we were kids." Her long pink hair was flowing in the wind while her head was raised up, looking at the sky. It was a beautiful sight really. I wanted to take a picture.

I hummed a tone of understanding and nodded slightly to tell her that I had heard her.

"Oh yeah, how come you didn't apply for more clubs? Why only the basketball club?" I was genuinely curious as to why they only picked one club and it was the basketball club nonetheless. No offense.

A small smile was plastered on her face as soon as I finished talking.

"You see, ever since we were little, Dai-chan had always liked basketball. He would invite me outside to watch him play. He was really good at it too. And after a short while, even I was hooked on it."

"So when we were in Teiko middle school, we applied for the basketball club; me being a manager and Dai-chan as one of the players. Eventually, we were also invited to join the basketball team at Teiko. Dai-chan was even picked as a regular the moment we accepted the invitation. That's how good he was. And pretty soon, the regulars of the basketball team started to become better and better, and they became legendary prodigies and are now famously known as The Generation of Miracles." She finished with a proud look on her face.

"Woah. That sounds fancy and at the same time cool." It came out as nonchalant and I waved my hands in the air like I was building a rainbow.

Momoi laughed at my candid nature, "Yeah, it does. Doesn't it?" She looked at me with a huge smile on her face and then somehow, I knew that she never really had any girl friends before. I flashed a small smile, before continuing on eating.

The whole lunch went by just like that. It was like we were playing twenty questions; she would ask me a question, I would answer and then, I'd ask her a question, she would answer.

We became a lot closer over the lunch break and unfortunately, the five minute bell echoed through the entire school to signal the whole student body that it was only a few minutes before lunch was already over.

I sent a small frown to Momoi and cringed a little bit when I heard the bell ring, "Well, wanna head back?" Momoi asked me, while frowning a little bit herself.

I opened my mouth and almost said yes, when suddenly I remembered that Aomine was still up there, probably ignorant of the loud, ringing bell and me being the good person that I am *insert fake cough here* decided to fetch him.

"I… You can go ahead." I politely smiled at her.

"Oh, are you sure?" She tilted her head to the side. She looked cute doing that.

"Awww…" I cooed over her and grabbed both her cheeks, squeezing them, "Of course, dummy."

Momoi just laughed, already used to my eccentric nature. You see, I have a huge weakness for cute things, people, and animals.

She was starting to stand up and I stood up with her and gave her a hug, "Well, bye for now." I giggled a little.

"Bye." When she was halfway to the door, she waved and I waved back at her. And then, she was gone.

I breathed out a little and tilted my head back a little. I eyed the ladder leading to Aomine and ran for it. I observed my surroundings a little bit and then immediately climbed up the ladder. When I climbed up the ladder, I saw Aomine sleeping with the magazine covering his face. He was lying down with his hands behind his head and his legs were crossed.

I silently tiptoed to him and sat down beside him. I crossed my legs which were beside his head and loomed over him, while pursing my lips. I slowly and gently put away the magazine on his face. I didn't actually know why I did that in the first place, but I sure as heck didn't regret it. His sleeping face was just the cutest I've ever seen. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. My hands couldn't help but outline his face with my fingers. Also, I noticed that he had longer lashes than a usual guy. To be honest, I didn't know what I was doing.

He turned his head towards me and then unexpectedly put his head on my lap as if he already knew I was there, so his face was facing my stomach. I tried not to squeak out loud. He was breathing on it a little bit. I tightened my lips to prevent myself from laughing.

" _He's probably awake by now."_ I tried to suppress my smile by narrowing my eyes and setting my lips in a straight line.

I hummed a slow tune through my lips when he suddenly yawned. I almost died from the cuteness.

"Aww… That was so cute." I cooed quietly and yawned at the same time.

He ignored me and I just continued humming while touching his hair. I tried to see if he was one of those guys who get annoyed when you touch their hair and apparently, he wasn't. I did a little dance in my head, because I don't necessarily like those kinds of guys.

I gently grabbed fistfuls of hair and kinda messed it up, but then put it back in its usual style. It was funny that his hair can be easily styled into anything. You can just put two horns on his head.

But then I suddenly remembered that we had to go to class in a few minutes, so I gently shook him, but his eyes were still closed. So when I tried to softly blow in his ear, he sat up quickly and luckily, I got out of the way before his head bumped into mine.

He silently groaned and looked at me, "Why'd you do that?" He rubbed his ear.

"We have class, Aomine." I crossed my arms at him and his laziness for school.

"So..?" He yawned again while rubbing his ear. I blushed, trying to control my hands from squishing his cheeks together, 'cause I knew that he wouldn't appreciate that. I had to bite the inside of my cheek and turn my hands into fists.

"What do you mean 'So..?'? Are you telling me that you're gonna skip classes on the first day of school?" I inhaled sharply at the stupidity of that decision, being the smarty pants that I am.

"So, what if I am?" He laid his head back down on my lap and put his arm on his eyes to block out the light and possibly, me.

"If I tried to bribe you with something that you really want, would you attend classes?" I said with a hopeful tone and a small awkward grin, while I tied my hair in a half moon, but I left my side bangs out. I don't like it when people skip just because.

Aomine put his arm aside, opened his eyes, and wrapped his arm around my waist, which made me shift uncomfortably under the sudden movement. It's not that I didn't like it, but I'm extremely ticklish and jumpy when it comes to my waist, especially if the person touching me is a guy.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow in interest. I opened my mouth, but no voice came out, so I closed it again.

"Maybe." I silently whispered, but I was sure that he had heard it.

"Then my condition is that every break or whatever, you'll be my pillow." He said it while seriously looking me in the eye. I bit my lip and looked away from him. I scrunched my eyebrows and had my thinking face on, while I thought about the offer. I mean it wasn't that bad and I didn't mind playing with his hair or face while he goes to the world of dreams. He didn't mind it that much, I think.

I shrugged and smiled at him, "Sure."

We shook hands that made the agreement permanent.

And that, I believe, was the start of a beautiful romance.

What'd you think? :)

Please let me know ^^


	6. Chapter 6: One Smartass and One Broccoli

Hello :)

Please enjoy! :D

P.S. If you don't remember which one's which: Takara – eldest, Akira – middle, Kasumi – youngest

You're welcome :3 Haha :)

P.P.S. This one is so much shorter than the recent ones. I have to apologize about that, but it seemed fitting to cut the chapter there.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Six

Takara's P.O.V.

I slowly breathed out when I got out of the Dean's office.

"So far, so good."

I thought there was something wrong when I was called into the Dean's Office, but I was just called because the Dean wanted to congratulate me in obtaining a scholarship.

It was currently twelve-thirty in the afternoon, so when I was walking the hallways of the university I was in, I sweated like three buckets full, but I'm probably just overreacting. So anyway, while I was walking down the hall, ready to ace my classes with a smile, a green-haired guy abruptly bumped into me.

"Oh my gosh." I was surprised when my notebook and book flew out of my hands.

"I'm so sorry." I exclaimed and bent down to pick them up and suddenly touched a hand that had tape around his fingers. My eyes traced it back to the owner who was the broccoli-haired guy. We silently stared at each other and I cleared my throat and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I muttered silently. I was about to rocket out of there and head to my first class when a new voice said, "Where did that racket come from?" The Dean looked from left to right until his eyes finally rested on us.

"Midorima-san, glad to see you here!" He laughed and clapped Midorima's back so hard that he had to hold his glasses to keep them falling from his face.

"So, what are you doing here, boy? Wanted to see that your position here is secured?" He laughed an old, Santa laugh which made me laugh slightly. And before Midorima could answer, I beat him to it.

"Um, excuse me. But what did you mean by that?" I was honestly curious, but at the same time, I didn't mean to pry.

"Well, Midorima-san here is a freshman in high school, but despite that, he planned ahead and this is the university he's planning to get into when he graduates from high school. Isn't that right, boy?" He laughed again.

Midorima just sighed and reluctantly nodded his head at the Dean's words.

My mouth shaped into an O shape and I nodded my head in understanding, "Really?" I stared at him, "You should go here then." I smiled enthusiastically.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I still have work to do. Good luck on your first day here, Ms. Garcia." With that he turned around and went back into his office. Well, that was unusual.

I turned around to look at him, "So you're still a freshman in high school, huh? You're so tall that I thought you'd be in college already." I sent him a small grin and to my surprise, he blushed in surprise or maybe it was embarrassment.

"Um, thanks." He hid his mouth behind his hand, while looking sideways in embarrassment.

"No problem." I laughed a little at his cute gesture.

"So, um, hi. I'm Garcia Takara." I politely smiled at him again. He just nodded at me without a word and pushed back his glasses, "Midorima Shintaro."

After a long, awkward pause.

"I… have to go actually. My class actually starts in exactly…" I paused to look on my wrist where my watch was, "Three minutes, wow. That's not a lot of time." I chuckled in misery.

Midorima nodded at me while putting his lips into a straight line as if he was disappointed that our time had been cut short. But maybe it was just my imagination.

"See you around, Midorima-kun." I silently high-fived myself for remembering to add an honorific to their last name and giggled while waving at him, since he looked like a baby that was sad because he didn't get to have his afternoon nap. Seriously though, he looked like a grumpy, little boy.

So I headed to my next class, wondering about a certain broccoli-haired boy.

* * *

Hello :) What'd you think?

P.P.P.S. The characters introduced here will not appear often in later chapters because this story is obviously or not so obviously arranged in chronological order (the events here are arranged by the time these events happen) and also because of the fact that Midorima's still in high school and Takara's in university. But don't worry; I'm planning for them to have more 'screen time' in the near future, hopefully. Yay~!


	7. Chapter 7: Writer's Block Sucks

Hello :)

Please enjoy! :D

P.S. Once again, if you forget. Takara – eldest, Akira – middle, Kasumi – youngest

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Nine

Akira's P.O.V.

I sighed, irritated at the fact that I couldn't find the library in this large school. I guess my one week of attending here didn't even get me to memorize the huge landscape of this school. I mean I even tried making a map! But since I was annoyed, I ended up drawing swirls and butterflies on the paper instead. Before I continued on my oh-so-fun treasure hunt, I went by the cafeteria to buy every snack they had, since it calms down my aggravation. While I was wondering around the school, I stopped suddenly since I was out of breath already from all the walking all over the school. When I stopped, I saw a humungous gym, and thankfully, it seemed quiet enough. It looked like every building in this school was huge.

I ran to it and sighed in relief. I muttered to myself, "Finally." It appeared that every inch of this school was noisy and this gym was the closest right now and also quiet, so yay for me.

I reached the entrance and sneaked inside the gym. I heard a few rubber shoes squeak against the gym floor and some voices conversing with each other. I kept my head down and plopped down beside one of the basketball hoops. I slid out my laptop from my bag and typed down my password. I began to lose myself in my writing, but at the same time, occasionally peeking on the guys who were practicing when I wanted to get inspiration or was just bored. It was pretty interesting, I guess. I used to watch basketball games when I was in America and I slowly began to like it.

I was excited because I haven't had any time to write since it had been pretty busy in my new school which was Kaijo High and also, the fact that I had a major writer's block.

I snatched my earphones from my bag and plugged it to my laptop, so that I wouldn't be distracted by the noise. I put each bud in my ear and sighed in content when I pressed play on my playlist.

A voice from the outside world interrupted my abrupt reverie, "Hello?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

I clicked pause and my music stopped, turned to look at him, and unplugged one of my ears, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Ah, nothing." He waved his hands in a form of a gesticulation, "It's just weird because usually when a girl's in the gym, she'd most likely just stare at me the whole time." My eyes snapped to his.

He was that guy from the school's basketball team that everyone was talking about. He had blonde hair and you could say, golden eyes. He was wearing the standard uniform for every basketball member when in practice; a blue shirt and some basketball shorts.

" _He seems like an asshole."_ I smirked for a bit, but eventually wiped it off my face.

"Your point..?" I wasn't really paying much attention in the whole conversation, but then he didn't say anything back for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." I flashed him a small smile, but I was quickly losing interest.

"It's fine." He gave me a big smile, "It's just weird." He confessed to me.

"Oh…" I nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" He grinned at me a little bit.

I put my lips in a straight line, "Garcia Akira. Nice to meet you." I sent him a small smile, since he _was_ trying to be nice.

"Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you too!" He gave me a full-blown smile. He seemed like a happy-go-lucky guy.

But then I heard more voices that were behind me, I silently groaned at the increase in population. I turned my head to see a group of guys that came from a different school and there was also a girl who was with them.

"Oi! Kise-san, stop fooling around, it's time for the game." A teammate of his shouted, he sounded pretty intense.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He shouted back and beamed at them.

His eyes found mine, "I'll see you soon, Akira-san." His eyes had a certain gleam in them. He was about to go, but he retraced his steps and stared back at me again.

"Oh, and will you cheer for me?" His tone was hopeful.

I just silently nodded at him. I mean why not? It's not like I'm going anywhere in my story with the writer's block I had. With that, he ran back to the court, so I stood up while holding my laptop like a baby and headed to the left side of the court, so that I could see the entire game.

They only used half of the whole court when they began the practice game. But not only that, they won't even let Kise play, because the coach said if he lets Kise play, it won't even be a match anymore. I almost did a Z formation snap and said, "Oh no, you didn't!"

So the girl, who I'm guessing is sorta the one that's in charge of the other basketball team, wasn't amused when she saw that our team wasn't taking them seriously. And if you saw the red-haired dude from the other team, you could see the anger coming off in waves from his body. In fact, he was so angry that he broke a basketball hoop. I cringed because that's where I was awhile ago. I could imagine myself being squashed by his huge feet.

So by that, they had to use the entire court. I can't really describe what had happened in the game, but what I knew was that Kise had a copying ability and that red-haired dude had major jumping power. Oh, and they let Kise play, because they were getting squashed by the other team. It was close, the game I mean. But they, Seirin High, had won by 100-98. By now, the whole gym was full, because of Kise's fangirls. It _was_ obvious that they were here for him. Every five seconds in the game, they would scream his name with all the 'kya'-ing.

I was surprised though when Kise accidentally slapped-punched that cute light blue haired boy on the head. I almost jumped out of my seat and cried, I mean he was a like a little boy. But I did tear up a little bit. While I was sure Kise didn't mean it, I still felt bad about the blue haired dude.

I wasn't much paying attention to the whole game though, so I probably missed some details.

When the game was over, Kise had skipped over to me with a small towel around his neck, "I thought you said you'd cheer for me?" He pouted at me, looking like a lost dog.

"Well, I did." I concluded, "In my head." I pointed to my forehead and smiled slyly at him. Besides he had a crowd of fangirls that cheered for him.

"Akiracchi~" He whined, while I laughed silently. I caught the weird nickname that he gave me, but didn't mind it. He tried to latch onto me, but I avoided him so he landed on a bench near me.

"Don't touch me. You're all sweaty." I scrunched up my nose, but pulled my lips in a grin. He chuckled because he knew that I was joking, but seriously though, he _was_ sweaty.

What'd you think? :) I was planning to make her a lil stuck-up

P.P.S. I'm fast-forwarding the time and made it seem like the events occurring in each chapter would be one after another. Also, please don't say that the practice match between Seirin and Kaijo High didn't happen on the first week, because I know. Lol. Or maybe it did? Please P.M. me otherwise. That would be much appreciated.

P.P.P.S. I won't be describing that much when there's a game going on, because I'm pretty sure that I'm not that good at it anyway. I'll try my best though.


	8. Chapter 8: Latibule

Hello :)

Please enjoy! :D

P.S. If you don't remember which one's which: Takara – eldest, Akira – middle, Kasumi – youngest

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Eight

Takara's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street that was on the way home and I've been walking down this street for the last five days, but it was the first time I saw a vintage bookstore on that same street. Maybe I was too distracted for the last few days with my thoughts about the broccoli-haired guy. But maybe it was the fact that I didn't exactly stay and enjoy the view. Anyway, so the moment I saw that marvelous bookstore, I was already planning on going in there and buy a few books.

I crossed the small road that was in between me and the bookstore and walked towards the entrance. As I opened the door, chimes rang through the air and the cashier greeted me with a warm smile. It smelled a little like leather and a whole lot of old books. Looking at the whole thing, I knew that they were going for the worn out look, because of the hardwood floors and the soft brown wallpaper. It was very earth-like. There were wooden chairs and tables scattered around to accommodate people who would want to read some of the books that were available.

I breezed towards the section that was dubbed as 'Fiction'. As I was scanning the aisles of books, I saw a certain guy that I had met a few days ago. I was certainly surprised that he was there, because I didn't think I'd meet him ever again. He was standing around in the 'Non-fiction' section and he was reading a book that was all about Medicine. When I imagined him being a doctor, it really suited him.

I was actually staring at him for quite awhile now and I haven't even noticed myself, since I was thinking and all. I was all of a sudden brought out of my reverie when I heard a throat clearing, "You know it's impolite to stare." He snapped the book shut with one hand while the other one he used to push up his glasses.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't staring, I was just thinking." Well, it's half true. I put a hair strand behind my ear, because it was really bothering me. I smiled at him innocently.

"Oh! Weren't you the guy I bumped into a few days ago?" I tried to strike up a conversation with him.

"Yes, I was." Was his abrupt answer.

"What course are you gonna take?"

"Pre-med." So that explained the book he was reading awhile ago. I winced at the sharpness of his tone. It seemed like he didn't want to have a conversation with me or rather anyone.

"So, what books do you usually read?" I started to check out the books that were the closest to me out of curiosity. They were all about Medicine, though. But then I saw a book that was shoved in the far back that really interested me, it was called Latibule. It had a really pretty cover that had intricate swirls and patterns at the front that formed into a small door with a lock. I pulled it out of the shelf and turned it over to see if I wanted to buy it or not.

"Well," He touched his taped fingers insecurely, "For one, I read Manga and then I read medicinal types of books." He slightly looked at me for a moment, before he looked back at the bookshelves with a small frown.

I nodded silently at his answer, "Oh, my little sister actually reads Manga too. She's totally mad over it." I quietly laughed when I looked back at the times that she's gone crazy over it.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you here, Midorima-kun." I smiled politely at him and he nodded at me. I put the book that I had been checking back with a cringe when I saw that the price was clearly over my budget.

But before I took another step, a hand firmly grabbed my shoulder. I glanced back to see that it was Midorima. I looked at him questioningly and it made sense when I saw him gesturing to the book.

"Aren't you gonna buy that book?" He put his hand down and glimpsed at the book.

"Well, I want to," I slightly frowned as my gaze went back to the book, "But it's slightly over my budget for today."

There was a long pause before he responded again.

He took a deep breath, "Then I'll buy it for you." He stared at me in the eye and I couldn't help but feel slightly disoriented.

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Yeah." And with that we both went to the counter and bought something that made us completely inseparable.

* * *

So, what'd you think? :)

P.P.S. I know that I promised them more airtime and the like, but yeah.

P.P.P.S. Who do you think Takara was talking about? Like which sister reads Manga? Akira or Kasumi? The first one who answers the correct one gets a free shout out! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9: Writer's Block Sucks

Hello :)

Please enjoy! :D

P.S. Once again, if you forget. Takara – eldest, Akira – middle, Kasumi – youngest

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KnB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THE OCs and a little bit of the plot.

Chapter Nine

Akira's P.O.V.

I sighed, irritated at the fact that I couldn't find the library in this large school. I guess my one week of attending here didn't even get me to memorize the huge landscape of this school. I mean I even tried making a map! But since I was annoyed, I ended up drawing swirls and butterflies on the paper instead. Before I continued on my oh-so-fun treasure hunt, I went by the cafeteria to buy every snack they had, since it calms down my aggravation. While I was wondering around the school, I stopped suddenly since I was out of breath already from all the walking all over the school. When I stopped, I saw a humungous gym, and thankfully, it seemed quiet enough. It looked like every building in this school was huge.

I ran to it and sighed in relief. I muttered to myself, "Finally." It appeared that every inch of this school was noisy and this gym was the closest right now and also quiet, so yay for me.

I reached the entrance and sneaked inside the gym. I heard a few rubber shoes squeak against the gym floor and some voices conversing with each other. I kept my head down and plopped down beside one of the basketball hoops. I slid out my laptop from my bag and typed down my password. I began to lose myself in my writing, but at the same time, occasionally peeking on the guys who were practicing when I wanted to get inspiration or was just bored. It was pretty interesting, I guess. I used to watch basketball games when I was in America and I slowly began to like it.

I was excited because I haven't had any time to write since it had been pretty busy in my new school which was Kaijo High and also, the fact that I had a major writer's block.

I snatched my earphones from my bag and plugged it to my laptop, so that I wouldn't be distracted by the noise. I put each bud in my ear and sighed in content when I pressed play on my playlist.

A voice from the outside world interrupted my abrupt reverie, "Hello?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

I clicked pause and my music stopped, turned to look at him, and unplugged one of my ears, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Ah, nothing." He waved his hands in a form of a gesticulation, "It's just weird because usually when a girl's in the gym, she'd most likely just stare at me the whole time." My eyes snapped to his.

He was that guy from the school's basketball team that everyone was talking about. He had blonde hair and you could say, golden eyes. He was wearing the standard uniform for every basketball member when in practice; a blue shirt and some basketball shorts.

" _He seems like an asshole."_ I smirked for a bit, but eventually wiped it off my face.

"Your point..?" I wasn't really paying much attention in the whole conversation, but then he didn't say anything back for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." I flashed him a small smile, but I was quickly losing interest.

"It's fine." He gave me a big smile, "It's just weird." He confessed to me.

"Oh…" I nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" He grinned at me a little bit.

I put my lips in a straight line, "Garcia Akira. Nice to meet you." I sent him a small smile, since he _was_ trying to be nice.

"Kise Ryota. Nice to meet you too!" He gave me a full-blown smile. He seemed like a happy-go-lucky guy.

But then I heard more voices that were behind me, I silently groaned at the increase in population. I turned my head to see a group of guys that came from a different school and there was also a girl who was with them.

"Oi! Kise-san, stop fooling around, it's time for the game." A teammate of his shouted, he sounded pretty intense.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He shouted back and beamed at them.

His eyes found mine, "I'll see you soon, Akira-san." His eyes had a certain gleam in them. He was about to go, but he retraced his steps and stared back at me again.

"Oh, and will you cheer for me?" His tone was hopeful.

I just silently nodded at him. I mean why not? It's not like I'm going anywhere in my story with the writer's block I had. With that, he ran back to the court, so I stood up while holding my laptop like a baby and headed to the left side of the court, so that I could see the entire game.

They only used half of the whole court when they began the practice game. But not only that, they won't even let Kise play, because the coach said if he lets Kise play, it won't even be a match anymore. I almost did a Z formation snap and said, "Oh no, you didn't!"

So the girl, who I'm guessing is sorta the one that's in charge of the other basketball team, wasn't amused when she saw that our team wasn't taking them seriously. And if you saw the red-haired dude from the other team, you could see the anger coming off in waves from his body. In fact, he was so angry that he broke a basketball hoop. I cringed because that's where I was awhile ago. I could imagine myself being squashed by his huge feet.

So by that, they had to use the entire court. I can't really describe what had happened in the game, but what I knew was that Kise had a copying ability and that red-haired dude had major jumping power. Oh, and they let Kise play, because they were getting squashed by the other team. It was close, the game I mean. But they, Seirin High, had won by 100-98. By now, the whole gym was full, because of Kise's fangirls. It _was_ obvious that they were here for him. Every five seconds in the game, they would scream his name with all the 'kya'-ing.

I was surprised though when Kise accidentally slapped-punched that cute light blue haired boy on the head. I almost jumped out of my seat and cried, I mean he was a like a little boy. But I did tear up a little bit. While I was sure Kise didn't mean it, I still felt bad about the blue haired dude.

I wasn't much paying attention to the whole game though, so I probably missed some details.

When the game was over, Kise had skipped over to me with a small towel around his neck, "I thought you said you'd cheer for me?" He pouted at me, looking like a lost dog.

"Well, I did." I concluded, "In my head." I pointed to my forehead and smiled slyly at him. Besides he had a crowd of fangirls that cheered for him.

"Akiracchi~" He whined, while I laughed silently. I caught the weird nickname that he gave me, but didn't mind it. He tried to latch onto me, but I avoided him so he landed on a bench near me.

"Don't touch me. You're all sweaty." I scrunched up my nose, but pulled my lips in a grin. He chuckled because he knew that I was joking, but seriously though, he _was_ sweaty.

What'd you think? :) I was planning to make her a lil stuck-up

P.P.S. I'm fast-forwarding the time and made it seem like the events occurring in each chapter would be one after another. Also, please don't say that the practice match between Seirin and Kaijo High didn't happen on the first week, because I know. Lol. Or maybe it did? Please P.M. me otherwise. That would be much appreciated.

P.P.P.S. I won't be describing that much when there's a game going on, because I'm pretty sure that I'm not that good at it anyway. I'll try my best though.


End file.
